Inbound Train
by CrystalLotus98
Summary: Their relationship didn't have eloquent and grandiose speeches or a brief ride on the ferriswheel; they didn't need them. What tied them together was the subway line and the moments they shared there.  Extra moment added to "Sorrow."
1. Chapter 1

**Well here we are again friends, another story that involves the Subway Masters. I hope to accomplish two things: One, spread the Subway Master love (come on people, they were right behind N in the popularity poll!) and two: spread the ExpressShipping love, which is a much better pairing for White than the 90% of the "Baaaaaw! The man I knew for thirty minutes and I rode a ferris wheel with left! I have nothing to live for; my heart is aching and empty without him!" BS I see with her and N. You people know who you are. **

* * *

><p><strong>1. Meeting<strong>

Nobori and White had met by just a stroke a luck- pure coincidence really. He had been a young man of eighteen working on the Orange Line in the passenger cars, and she was a child of nine who happened to be wondering through the car he was in. She had walked up to him, tugged on the hem of his uniform jacket and asked if he could lift her up so she could watch the Pokemon battle in the next car. Of course Nobori had asked where her parents were -who wouldn't?- and she had replied simply:

"Daddy's driving the train, and Mommy's in Nacrene City taking pictures. Now come on, I don't want to miss the battle!" And with that she grabbed his hand (an awkward position for Nobori, since she was two feet shorter than him, easily) and dragged him over to the door, holding her arms up in a silent gesture to be picked up, something Nobori complied to after a while of her pouting and staring up at him with wide, childish eyes. In the end, he did enjoy watching the battle, gently correcting the girl -who only had said her name was White after he had picked her up- whenever she said a word wrong, in return she asked him about his accent ("Why do you talk that way? Replacing your 'T' sounds with 'Z' sounds and your 'W' sounds with 'V' sounds? It's weird."), to which Nobori calmly replied that he had an accent because he was from another country. Upon hearing this White erupted into a fit of happy giggles, proclaiming that she had a "four-in" friend before turning her attention back to the battle.

It was an unconventional meeting to be sure, but one that would tie the two together from then on.

**2. Follow**

It took Nobori a while to get used to having White follow him around Gear Station after her classes had let out, the first time she had started doing it he kept on looking down at the small girl trailing along at his heels with a questioning look, which she only returned with a large smile. After a while it had become such a common thing that the young man didn't even mind it anymore -perhaps it was because he was used to Kudari following him around, both as children and as young adults. The only thing that could get White away from Nobori was her father Cameron, who always silently scolded his daughter for "bothering" the other Depot Agent; of course White would always protest, said that Nobori didn't mind her following him, almost always turning to the fair haired male for conformation.

"I don't mind her zhat much." Nobori would reply crisply, and with a triumphant laugh White would shove her finger in her father's face with an "Told'ya so!" before skipping back to Nobori's side, continuing to follow him until he got onto a train or went into the employee's only section of the station; and she would always be waiting for him faithfully when he returned.

**3. Sibling**  
>The instant Kudari formally met White he loved her (which was to be expected; Kudari <em>adored<em> children), and marveling about how small she was compared to Nobori and himself- he also found the fact that her full name -Whitelea DaSilva- rhymed to be incredibly cute. To put it simply it had taken Kudari much less time to get used to the child hovering around them, likewise White seemed to smile and laugh much more around the younger twin.

That was how it always was with Kudari and other people, it was nothing new at this point.

**4. Alone**

Nobori had once asked why White insisted on spending time with _him_ of all people- surely she had other friends her age to play with. The answer he got actually shocked him, if not for the fact it was the first time he had ever seen her not being happy around him (it was almost as if Kudari shad suddenly stopped smiling-on a smaller scale of course, but still...). She didn't answer his question, only quietly excusing herself -trying so hard not to cry- and running away towards the exit. White would only answer his question when she was thirteen, _three years_ after the fact,

"I didn't have any friends back then... still don't really. None of my classmates seemed to get why I liked sports and Pokemon and stuff," White laughed bitterly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Mom and Dad were working a lot back then, too -not that they don't now. I don't have a sibling like you do, so other than you I didn't have anyone... When you were working or with Kudari or whatever... I was alone." She gave him a rueful smile before walking out of the station, leaving behind a legitimately surprised Nobori.

**5. Battle**

When White was fourteen, Cameron pretty much allowed her to roam around the entire station; so long as she had her Xtransceiver with her she could go all the way to Anvil Town if she wanted to. This privilege also applied to the employee-only areas of the station -although she had earned that by just walking in so casually so many times that no one even minded anymore. Of course her favorite places to go was whatever train Nobori or Kudari were battling on, simply for the fact that she loved watching the two newly-appointed Subway Masters kick the ever-loving crap out of the few trainers who made it to them. People might call her a bit of a bitch for laughing whenever some schmuck got his ass handed to him by Nobori's Crustle (and _only_ his Crustle), but it didn't matter to her.

After the most recent challenger got off the train and Nobori had casually sat down on one of the benches, flipping open a novel he had been reading White made her entrance striding forward to stand in front of the Subway Master, hands on her hips and a grin on her face.

"...Yes? Can I help you?" Nobori inquired after a while, not even bothering to look up from his book, the only movement he made being the quick flick of the page turning.

"Not right now no, but- oh for Arceus' sake Nobori, can you stop reading that for twelve seconds?" The girl said exasperatedly, snatching the book out of the man's hands and holding it hostage behind her back.

"Vas zhat really necessary, Ms. White?" Nobori asked, looking up at the girl now that his precious novel had been taken.

"Yes. Yes it was."

"How so?"

"Well normally when you talk to someone, you _look_ at them. Challenging concept I know."

"Fine," a sigh, a brief pause and him un-crossing and re crossing his legs. "Vhat do you vant to talk about?"

"Weeeeeeeelllll, since I'm turning sixteen soon-"

"You're turning sixteen in two years."

"Shhhhh. Shush, Nobori, shush. Anyway since I'm turning sixteen soon and will be able to get my Pokemon license then, I decided that when I beat the gyms and the league I'm gonna come here and challenge you and Kudari."

"Really now?" For the first time in the conversation his interest seemed to be peaked.

"Yeah! So you better watch yourself~" With that she put the novel back in Nobori's lap, took a step to her left, spun on her heel and fell onto the cushion next to him.

A battle with the young lady White, hmm?

**6. Wrong**

He did everything by the books, every precaution was taken, every regulation memorized to the point he could recite them all at the drop of a hat. That was how Nobori's life had been for as long as he could remember (his teachers loved him for it); he had even managed to keep the eternally optimistic and free-spirited Kudari straight. Nobori hadn't ever stepped over the lines he had drawn for his life, but then again nothing that he wanted was beyond that line. At least... that's how it used to be. Everything was simpler when White was just a child, a bright eyed, naive and innocent child who knew nothing of the world outside Nimbasa City, and even Nobori could admit that she was a cute girl. In a completely platonic way, of course.

Then White started to grow up.

Nobori watched her grow from a chubby-faced little girl into a maturing young woman, and was horrified to discover one day that it was getting harder and harder to ignore her body's development -those damned shorts she had taken to wearing were _not_ helping. It wasn't just her body that had changed, White had matured by leaps and bounds from when she was a child, and she could actually hold an intelligent conversation with him; be it about Pokemon battling or just the way their world was in general.

What he felt wasn't the sibling love like Kudari had with her, it was something else; something stronger. He knew that siblings didn't think how perfectly she would fit in his embrace, or what it would be like to kiss her. It was those feelings that made him want to cross over the metaphorical line, but something held him back: disgust. Pure, unadulterated disgust with himself for thinking such things -she was only sixteen for Arceus' sake!

There were a variety of words for people like him: disgusting, freak, abomination, _pedophile_. Feeling everything he did for White was wrong. _WrongwrongwrongwrongWRONG._ The worst part was that, for everything he learned to do in his twenty-five years of life, he had no idea how to make these feelings stop.

**7. Missing**

White had been gone for a little over a week, and already Nobori was missing her company. After seven years of her near-constant companionship it was... odd to not have her around; to look over his shoulder and not find her behind him. Sure, she called Kudari and himself whenever she had some time off from training and traveling but somehow what wasn't enough- it was just a face on a screen, not the real girl. Naturally Kudari talked to her the most, eager to learn about all the places his work didn't allow him to see, leaving Nobori only a few minutes to talk before they had to leave for work or something came up on her end. Not that he minded, Nobori wasn't much of a telephone person anyway -he wasn't much of a _talking_ person, period- but it was nice to hear her voice.

"Okay, so I'll just let you go now. I've got a long way to Castelia City to go. So, yeah..." an intake of breath, a nervous shift of the eyes, and a light blush on her cheeks. "I miss you. Okay, bye." With that the line went dead and Nobori was left with the droning sound of the dial tone.

"...I miss you, too..." Nobori admitted just barely above a whisper. It was slightly out of character for him, he could admit, but White seemed to bring out that tiny little part of him.

**8. Complication**

It was only a matter of time before Kudari figured out that his twin had more-than-platonic feelings for their young friend -of course _he_ would figure out something Nobori had kept so much to himself.

"It vas pretty obvious, really." Kudari confirmed with a nod of his head. "Zuh vay you act around her, I'm surprised she didn't get it!" He laughed lightly -a light, jovial sound- swinging his arms at his sides carelessly. "So, vhen do you plan on telling her?"

"I don't." Nobori replied coolly, "If I ignore zhese feelings, zhey will go avay eventually." That was a flat-out lie and he knew it. He wasn't some sort of master of love by any stretch of the imagination, but even he knew the term "absence makes the heart grow fonder" and how well it applied to him. It was a lie that Kudari saw right through,

"So you say. Here's anozer question: Vhat is so wrong with loving Vhite?"

"She's sixteen, I'm twenty-five. She's nine years younger zhan I am, zhat is vhat's wrong with it."

"Zhat's a dumb reason. Mama and Papa vere twelve years apart, and zhey vere perfectly happy togezer."

"... Zhat was Mother and Father; you can't compare zhem to Vhite and I." Without another word the older twin walked around his brother and out the door, rubbing at his chest in an attempt to make the pain in his heart stop.

**9. Home**

It was dreary afternoon in early Winter, several would-be passengers sipping at hot coco and bundled up in coats and scarves. It was on this cold Winter day that White came home, taking two steps at a time as she descends underground into the station, hair and shoulders dusted with the snow that had started falling outside. She rubbed her gloved hands together and took a deep breath, letting the warm air fill her lungs before calling out,

"I'm hoooooooooome~~!" it didn't even take Kudari a minute before he sought the young Trainer out and hugged her, the girl squealing and laughing in delight as she was spun around. She looked over the Subway Master's shoulder to see Nobori, shaking his head as he stood next to the entrance to the Multi-Line. "Nobori, we're having a reunion, get your ass over here!" Nobori didn't make any sort of movement. "Okay fine, I'll go to you. Geez." She mumbled, wiggling out of Kudari's embrace and running over to the other Subway Master and throwing her arms around his midsection.

"Don't run in zuh station," Nobori said stiffly, looking down at the top of the girl's head. White looked up at him, with a frown

"Thanks for the warm welcome." She said sarcastically and huffing, not letting go of the taller man. "Any other safety tips you wanna tell me?" Nobori sighed lightly and, fighting back the urge to return White's hug, patted her head lightly,

"Velcome home."


	2. Chapter 2

**After much time wasted staring at the official screenshot for the Subway Master episode of the anime -and wishing time would speed up- the next chapter is finally done. Not that the vast majority of Pokemon fans read the first chapter, I'm just happy to get two reviews : D That said, let's get rolling!**

* * *

><p><strong>10. Snow<strong>

Nobori didn't know why so many people got excited about snow; it was too cold, blocked doorways when it piled up too high and was so much of a bother to shovel away- his less than favorable opinion on the phenomena could have come from the fact that he was born in a snowy little town in the southeast part of his Fatherland, and the cold climate had proven to be too harsh for his mother's weak constitution.

Unfortunately for him, it had started snowing the night before he was going out to Driftveil to shop for Kudari and himself, and it was still going. As usual Kudari had come with him to pick out what food he wanted (his younger brother never made lists when Nobori asked him to, it was very irritating) the difference being that this time White had come along with them. Kudari and White had been chasing each other through the snow the entire walk to the next town, laughing and giggling while they threw snow at each other. For White this behavior was completely acceptable, Kudari on the other hand was a grown man and ten years too old to be playing in the snow.

Nobori was just about to set foot into Driftveil's market when he felt something cold and yet his back, two somethings actually. He frozen in place and looked over his shoulder to his two companions, eyebrow twitching ever-so slightly.

"It vas her."

"It was him." Kudari and White chorused, hearing the other's accusations the two turned their heads towards each other.

"Now, now, Vhite, do you seriously think I vould throw snow at Nobori vhen his back vas turned?"

"I think that's exactly what you would do."

"I'm hurt you vould think zhat! I vould never-" Kudari's defense was cut off when a handful of snow hit his face, sliding off and falling to the ground, White grinning from ear to ear. "...You re'lize zhis means var." Kudari stated simply, with a false air of seriousness about him.

"Then so I be it! I, Whitlea DaSilva, declare a snow war on you, Kudari... um... whatever your last name is!" And with that White dashed away, Kudari quickly giving chase, while Nobori just walked into the market like he hadn't seen anything, his brother's echoed cry of "it's 'Abendroth' by zuh vay!" reaching his ears as he crossed the threshold.

When those two got sick _he_ would have to be the one to care for at least one of them. Wonderful.

**11. Hands**

By the time Nobori had finished his shopping, nearly half an hour had passed, fortunately for him it didn't take long to find his companions -he just had to listen for the sounds of laughter- although the position he found them in was more than a little questionable . Nobori had found the two of them, their faces flushed from the cold, on top of a small bank of snow, (it was only as high as his waist, at the most) Kudari practically straddling White's hips as he held a handful of snow threateningly over her face in his cupped hands.

"Do you surrender?" He asked, humor lacing his voice as he grinned down at his trapped friend.

"This isn't fair! I can't get up when you're on me!" White argued in between breaths of air, wiggling underneath the larger man's weight and kicking her legs in a feeble attempt to get free.

"_In der Liebe und im Krieg ist alles erlaubt~_" Kudari sing-songed before dropping the snow, letting it fall on White's face with a light 'pampf' sound.

"Kudari," Nobori began once he was within earshot of the two, the younger of the twins looking over his shoulder and smiling at his brother, waving cheerfully.

"Hallo, Bruder~! You finish your shopping?"

"Yes I did. Now please get off Miss. Vhite." Kudari chuckled lightly before clinging off the snow bank to stand by his brotherm casually propping an elbow on the other's shoulder- if it wasn't Kudari, Nobori never would have thought someone could smile as widely as his brother was at that moment.

"_Eifersüchtig~_?"

"**Nein**." With that sharp response Nobori pushed his grocery bag into his brother's arms -thankfully he didn't drop them- and walked over to where White was laying, still trying to catch her breath. "Miss. Vhite,"

"Yeah?" The aforementioned Trainer pushed herself onto her elbows to look at the Subway Master, face flushed with some bits of snow clinging to her cheeks, her hair -which had been let out of its trademark ponytail for the day- and hung over her shoulders in waves of chocolate brown, her chest heaving as she breathed -Nobori tried to ignore that detail and focus on her face.

"Ve're leaving." He said, holding a hand out for her to take,

"That was quick." White mumbled, scooting over to the edge of the bank and grabbed Nobori's hand. Her hand was cold, even through the wool of her gloves, but it just fit so perfectly in his own... he shook those thoughts away as the girl joined him at his side and smiled at him, he had to turn his face away. At least he could pass off the blush he could feel burning on his face as the cold weather.

**12. Dark and Light**

They were half-way across the drawbridge, and White still hadn't let go of Nobori's hand. Needless to say it was causing the poor man to go through a small crisis. He had been trying to ignore his budding feelings for White ever since she left, and for a while it seemed to work, but then she came back,and along with her came Nobori's partially buried feelings for her. He didn't understand it; he had ignored all the comments from his peers about his accent when he was in school, gotten past the accusations that he was in an incestuous relationship with Kudari through his teen years, and never minded the jealous sneers from his co-workers when he and his brother were made the Subway Masters when they were barely over twenty-two; and yet he couldn't ignore White.

"_You're disgusting_." The darker part of his mind whispered coldly in his ear, "_Being in love with a child. For all you know it might not even be love_," The voice chuckled darkly before continuing. "_It could be_ lust~ _You might just want her cute, pure, innocent little body; and she hasn't been touched by a man yet. Doesn't that excite you?_"

"Nobori?" The Subway Master was snapped out his trance by none other than White's voice -how fitting- he blinked and looked down at his companion, who tightened her grip on his hand ever-so- slightly. "Something wrong?"

"Nein. Vhy do you ask?" Nobori focused his attention on his brother, who was currently a few paces a head of the two, happily walking across the bridge at his own pace (he had claimed that Nobori and White were going way too slow before making a very unneeded comment about romantic tension between the two).

"Just now you were trembling." White held up their hands to accentuate her point, "and no way in hell you're cold with how much you're bundled up, so what's bugging you?"

"Nozhing you need to concern yourself vith, Miss. Vhite." Nobori took his hand away as he said that -it was surprisingly easy to slide his hand away from hers- and took a few paces a head of her before she came up next to him and re-claimed his hand. Nobori looked down at her to protest, but found the words dying in his throat when she looked back at him with almost amazingly sincere cobalt blue eyes.

She was _worried_ about him, even if it was a little bit- not that she would ever show it blatantly. Wordlessly she looked forward again, her hand tightening around his slightly. Nobori didn't try to move away.

**13. Touch**

White was a very tactile girl; and she always had been. For as long as Nobori knew her she had always had this urge to touch and feel everything she could: the scratchy material of the subway seats, the texture of her hair, porcelain warmed by hot chocolate, wool gloves on her hands just to name a few things. It was another thing that made her similar to Kudari- the Subway Master had even made a list of their similarities in his mind- something that was kind of endearing but also a distraction since White was always feeling something when she was talking. No matter what whenever she spoke her hands would be doing something, her fingers running over _something_. Not that Nobori could really talk about odd habits, he had a few of them of his own (not that he would admit them to anyone but Kudari).

One of White's favorite things to feel, Nobori learned, were his uniform gloves. She loved feeling the cool, silky material against her bare skin -personally he thought it was an odd thing to be so attached to. but this _was_ White, the girl who would rather spend her time in a subway rather than do... whatever it was teenage girls did when they weren't out Pokemon training.

Now normally Nobori would just give White one of his gloves to play with whenever she asked- so long as he got it back clean he didn't have a problem with it- but that day White seemed to want to go a different way. The two were sitting in the front car of the Single Line waiting for challengers as usual, Nobori's newest novel held open in one of his hands while the other rested on his thigh. He had noticed White scoot closer an closer to him over time -she wasn't as subtle as she would like to think when it came to sneaking- but he didn't really make a note of it. It wasn't until he felt her hand grasp his that he took action.

"Vhat are you doing?" He asked, watching with mild interest as White inspecting his palm, running her fingers over it.

"Feeling your hand," White responded casually, swirling her middle finger in the middle of his palm.

"Vhy?"

"Just cause." Honestly Nobori should have been used to White spontaneous bouts of touching and feeling anything within arm distance by this point.

"You could have asked for my glove if zhat's vhat you vanted." Nobori said, putting his book down on the cushion next to him and moving his free hand to grip the sleeve of his glove.

"I wanted to feel your hand _in_ the glove for once. I mean, have you felt these gloves against your bare skin when they're warmed by another person? It's _heavenly_." White claimed, not once looking up from the imaginary designs she was tracing in his palm. It wasn't like white was doing any harm, -just accelerating his heart rate- and he didn't _hate_ what she was doing so he would leave her be for the time being.

For a good ten minutes it was just them, nothing but the sounds of the train wheels clacking against the tracks and the soft tune White had started humming a while ago to keep them company -only White could find enjoyment in feeling a gloved hand for ten minutes. Nobori felt some warmth flood to his face when he felt White slip her finger in between his but he didn't make this apparent; the brunette was probably much too absorbed in how the warm material of his glove felt against her hand to really notice anyway.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" A new voice spoke up, a cool, calm female voice that held a tone of maturity and experience. Nobori and White turned their heads towards the new voice, a tall woman with long golden blonde hair with her bangs brushed off to cover one of her eyes. Dressed in a long black coat with a fur collar and matching slacks, she stood with perfect posture, although her one visible eye sparkled with amusement at the position White and Nobori were in: sitting so close to each other that their legs were brushing against each other, their fingers loosely intertwined, and a faint blush painting their cheeks.

"Nope! Nothing!" White suddenly said, taking her hand away and standing, laughing nervously as she adjusted her hat. "You must be a challenger so I'll just get out of the way. Bye Nobori." With that hastened goodbye White walked towards the woman, who stepped aside to let her pass as she opened the door to the passenger car and stepped inside.

"Do you not like other people seeing your affections?" The woman asked Nobori, tilting her head to the side lightly, "that girl's face was bright red." The Subway Master marked the page he was on and set it aside, brushing off his coat as he stood and walked to the center of the aisle.

"Our relationship is not like zhat." He explained simply, but the woman just laughed lightly, one hand hovering in front of her mouth.

"What is it like then?"

"She's just an acquaintance."

"She was sitting pretty close to you for someone who is simply an 'acquaintance.'"

Nobori didn't say anything more, just stared sharply at the woman under the shadow from his caps' brim. The woman shook her head lightly and walked forward with long, even steps.

"I apologize, your relationship is none of my concern." She said sincerely, walking closer to Nobori and extending a hand out to him, "My name is Cynthia, and I have heard a lot about you, Mr. Subway Master." Nobori grabbed her hand and gave it a firm shake,

"It is a pleasure, Frau Cynthia."

**14. "Don't be afraid."**

It had been a long, tense battle, the most difficult Nobori had in a long, long time. This Cynthia wasn't just another challenger who thought she could sweep the challenge and earn bragging rights for defeating him -no- she had skill and experience. From the way she commanded her Pokemon Nobori had a hunch that she wasn't even giving it everything that she had; she was only using half of her team. Her Milotic had given him the most trouble most of all, but fortunately KlinkKlang had managed to come through with one last Giga Impact before it finally collapsed.

Cynthia knelt down her fallen Pokemon, lovingly petting its head and whispering kind words to it before she recalled it and stood gracefully to her full height.

"That was a very fun battle!"Cynthia smiled, "I'm glad to know that all the rumors about you were true, Mr. Subway Master."

The Subway Master called his fainted Pokemon back and giving a curt nod to the blonde, "and your Pokemon vhere spectacular." Cynthia laughed again before responding,

"I wouldn't say 'spectacular,' but thank you very much for the compliment, Mr..." she paused, obviously waiting for a much more formal title for the man who had defeated her. Fair enough, "Mr. Subway Master" was a bit juvenile.

"Nobori."

"Hmm," Cynthia put a finger to her mouth in thought, one hand cradling the elbow of her other arm, "Nobori..." she said his name slowly, feeling how the syllables felt on her tongue. "That's a traditional Kantonese name, isn't it? But your accent is clearly not from this region, let alone this country..."

"I am from Germany." Nobori confirmed crisply (he had lost count of how many times he had to say that just while working).

"I see. I hear that country's lovely." Cynthia mused, dropping her arms and looking over her shoulder, unsurprisingly White had her face in the small, rectangular window, probably had seen the entire battle, Cynthia gestured to her with a hand.

"You're really strong, lady." White said the instant she walked into the car, walking up to the taller woman and looking up at her with pure admiration in her eyes. "What was that Pokemon you used? Ghost-looking, purple one? I've never seen it before, ever!"

"I'm not surprised you haven't, Spiritomb is rare even in Sinnoh."

"No way... you're from Sinnoh?"

"I am."

"Can you tell me about it? Err, um, please?"

"Haha, of course."

Before long Cynthia was telling a very excited White everything she could about Sinnoh; the places, the land marks, the Pokemon; white hanging on her every word like she was a child being told a fairytale. Nobori could admit it was interesting to hear the woman talk about Sinnoh as someone who was actually from the far-away region; the most he had ever heard about it was from books he had read in school, but those descriptions were wooden and bland; nothing like the picture Cynthia painted.

When the subway reached at its final stop before heading back to Nimbasa City the blonde woman stood -as fluid as ever- and walked to the door, waiting for it to slide open. "I had a good time with you two," she addressed the two other occupants of the train. "If I could offer some advice: don't be afraid of your feelings." She gave them another smile before stepping out onto the Driftveil city depot's platform. It wasn't until the train lurched into movement that White spoke up, rubbing the back of her neck with a nervous laugh.

"What d'you think she meant by that? She didn't think that you and I are... did she?"

"You vhere sitting rather close to me." Nobori replied, re-opening his novel like he had never been interrupted from his reading.

"Whoop-dee-doo" White deadpanned, twirling a finger in the air. "I mean, you and me like _that_?" She dropped her hands into her lap, fingers fiddling with a loose thread on the front pocket of her sweatshirt, "That's just silly..." White trailed off, plucking the thread off and twirling it between her thumb and forefinger, her eyes focused on the action rather than the man sitting across from her.

"Ja," Nobori agreed, flipping to the next page of his book. "Silly."


	3. Chapter 3

**And it's done, after about five re-writes it's done! Now with more fluff to make up for the lack of ExpressShipping goodness from me : D**

**In other news: Who else is super excited for the special this week? I know I am! **I**'m telling you, this month has been good to me. Subway Master episodes, nice new expressshipping pictures over on Pixiv, possibly a con coming up, and I've finally started classes! I have a good feeling about the rest of this year C:**

* * *

><p><strong>15. Escape<strong>

For all his stoicism, his unflinching, emotionless mask and his "rules are the key to a good life" way of thinking, even Nobori needed to get away from it all; White knew this about him all to well. The Trainer liked to think that she knew Nobori almost as well as Kudari did -although that was probably wrong, since the Subway Masters had spent their whole lives together- and that she could pick up on his little quirks: an eyebrow twitch to express annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose to express exasperation, the corner of his mouth twitching upward ever so slightly to express happiness or him being calm, little things like that. His eyes always told more than his seemingly limited amount of facial expressions, and whenever a furious storm was raging in his eyes White knew something had finally pushed him over the edge.

He never yelled out in his native language and threw his hat to the ground like Kudari did whenever someone pushed his buttons too many times, no. Nobori always kept his emotions in check, locked up inside him until he could release them in a place where they couldn't hurt anyone else -or how other people perceived him. Nobori's place of escape was the roof of Gear Station, as everyone who worked there knew, and more often than not if Nobori's hat and coat were hung up in the break room then he was up there.

Any other person would have just let the Subway Master be by himself -several Depot Agents had told her this- but White wasn't any other person. Nobori wasn't her superior, and she wasn't another one of the dozens of challengers who couldn't give a damn about his feelings. She was Nobori's friend. And since Kudari was busy with him own battle schedule that left White to confront the older of the twins.

White was met with a breeze of cold, crisp winter air as she pushed the last door open, the snow-covered expanse of the roof in front of her, along with a gorgeous view of the ferriswheel, still running despite the fact only a few people went to the amusement park that time of year. As much as she wanted to just stand there and take in the view she focused on finding Nobori, although it didn't take much to find him, since he was standing just a yard to the left of the door. He didn't even notice White's appearance, which was concerning in its own right, since Nobori was usually alert to everything.

His posture was as pin-straight as it always was, the only thing different was the cigarette dangling from his lips. Nobori wasn't a big smoker, despite having an ashtray on his desk, and only humored the bad habit when he was either incredibly stressed, frustrated, and in less common occurrences: deep in thought.

"You look like a teenager in those bad high school dramas." White joked as she let the door swing closed behind and approached the Subway Master. Nobori didn't respond, he didn't even seemed shocked at the girl's sudden appearance, he simply took the cigarette from his lips, blew a cloud of smoke out and said evenly,

"You are not allowed up here."

"Yeah, but I'm not allowed in the break room or the same subway car as you or Kudari without battling first, either. Does anyone care? No." The brunette shrugged as she stood next to the Subway Master. "Soooo... you feel like telling me what's got you so riled up?"

"Not particularly."

"Figures." White snorted, looking towards the expansive view of the city they were able to see from their perch. "Y'know, if you bottle up your feelings all the time it can have adverse aside effects." The brunette started, twirling a front lock of her hair around her finger idly. "Stress, gray hair -not that you need to worry about that- sickness, it even increases the chances of you going batshit insane. Or, so I've read."

"Oh really?" Nobori asked around another puff of smoke, a hint of amusement sneaking into his voice. "Vhere did you read this?"

"Internet."

"Of course." Nobori said a barely-there chuckle coming from his throat, muffled even further by the object in between his lips.

"Well we can't all be bookworms like you, especially in this day and age."

"You say zhat now, but just vait until you ruin your eyesight from staring at a screen all day."

"I'm not gonna ruin my sight!"

"Are you sure about zhat?"

"Jerk." White said humorously, throwing a handful of snow at her rooftop companion although he didn't seem to pay much mind to the flurry of snow thrown in his direction. The Trainer smiled at Nobori before kneeling down, packing some snow together to make a mini-snowman. At least he wasn't as tense as when she had first found him, and that was always a good thing.

**16. Challenge**

"Today... is the day!" White declared, slamming her hand down dramatically onto the table of the break room, the sound reverberating throughout the room until the Trainer took her hand back with a quiet "ow" and shook it back and forth.

"The day for vhat?" Kudari asked, watching his friend's antics with an amused expression, although only Nobori and White could really tell he was amused.

"That day I face Elesa, of course! I've been putting it off for too long, it's time for me to get back on track!"

"Have you even trained?" Nobori asked over the rim of his coffee mug, his comment earning an annoyed glance from White.

"Of course I've trained! Just because you didn't see it doesn't mean I haven't." She defended, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. Unless White had done her training at night or the early morning, Nobori didn't see how she could have fitted training into the five days she had been in Nimbasa City, most of her time had been spent with himself and Kudari.

"Good luck~!" The younger twin encouraged, White looking towards him and returning his smile.

"Thank you, Kudari." She held up her hand, gesturing for a high five which the older man gave enthusiastically. "At least you're supportive, unlike some _other_negative-nancy I could mention."

"I am not being negative, Miss. Vhite," Nobori sighed, setting his mug on the table. "I am being realistic. You have heard of Miss. Elesa's battle style, ja?"

"She... uses Volt Switch a lot?" The Subway Master sighed again and rubbed his forehead-White hadn't studied properly at all, had she?

"Miss. Elesa specializes in speed and evasion, your Pokemon vill be knocked out before you know it if you are not careful."

"That's what I have Jade for," White pointed out. "She's wicked fast and has good resistance." The brunette nodded to herself in approval, one finger drawing little circles on the surface of the table."

"Emolga is part flying, Jade vould be taken out in a few turns. Even if she did last longer, Lady Elesa's Zebstrika knows Flame Charge."

"... You can be a _real_smartass sometimes. You know that, Nobori?"

"Zhink vhatever you vant." White clicked her tongue and drummed her fingers against the table, Nobori took another sip of his coffee and Kudari started playing with a Joltik he had hidden away under his hat.

"I've got it!" The Trainer suddenly yelled, standing up with enough force to knock her chair back, the Joltik in Kudari's grasp letting out a protesting squeak as his hands tightening around its small body in shock. Across the table meanwhile, despite nearly chocking on the beverage in his mouth, Nobori managed to _swallow_. "I'll make a deal with you," White began, placing both hands on the table and leaning closer to Nobori. "If I can beat Elesa then you take me to the amusement park for a day." The gray-haired man blinked and quirked an eyebrow in question, calmly placing his mug back down.

"Vhat does your gym challenge have to to vith me, exactly?"

"You were a smartass."

"...Zhat was one of the most ridiculous reasons I've ever heard." White huffed, a frown that could match Nobori's on her face as she continued to stare straight into his eyes- storm gray meeting cobalt blue.

"Humor me, would you? I'm probably gonna be in the city for a few more days days after I get my badge before moving on. Pardon me for wanting to do something fun."

"Zhis is her way of asking you for a date, Bruder!" Kudari said with a jovial laugh as he pet the tiny Pokemon in his hand.

"No it isn't!" White snapped, a prominent blush coming to her face as she looked towards Kudari. "When I win you're coming with us. So it isn't a date. So there." White finished her claim by sticking her tongue out at the other Subway Master, who only smiled widely and waved it off,

"Vhatever you say, Vhite~"

**17. Cute**

At first glance White didn't seem to be the type to like cute things. She seemed to lack any kind of talent in being a "real girl" or "cute," and honestly could care less about that fact. Her legs always had some sort of bandage on them from a bruise or scrape, she carelessly swept her hair up in a big, bushy high ponytail, and she certainly wasn't afraid to hit someone when they annoyed her enough.

For those aforementioned reasons, it was almost alien to see White skip up to the the older Subway Masyer with a Audino doll -easily a little less than half her size- in her arms and a huge smile on her face (it was almost as alien as the idea of Nobori being in the Amusement Park).

"Aren't you zuh one who said you didn't need things like zhat," Nobori gestured to the doll, "since you are traveling?" White hugged the toy closer to her chest in response, frowning over the top of the fake pink fur covered head.

"Yeah, but this is cute." White argued, like it was the easiest concept in the world and Nobori was slow for not getting it. "And it's so soft~~!" She squealed, hugging the plush toy tighter and nuzzling her cheek into the top of its head. "Feel." Nobori blinked and took a step back when the doll was shoved in his face, looking down at the sewn-together pink and cream colored face of the Audino toy. For a few awkward moments the two just stood there, the teenage girl holding a near life-sized plush toy towards a fully grown man, and the grown man looking at the toy like he had never need one before in his life. "Nobori, you know you want to." White persisted, adjusting the doll's weight before lifting one of the Audino's stubby little arms and pressing it to the Subway Master's nose with a small "beep." Nobori blinked and rubbed his nose when the offending item was taken away so the toy could be cuddled properly by its new owner.

"You've spent too much time around Kudari." He commented, causing White to laugh merrily -such a lovely sound...

"Speaking of Kudari, where is he? Visiting with Elesa?"

"Ja, I believe so." Now that she reminded him, Kudari had actually asked that Nobori not follow him into the gym -such an odd request from his usually clingy little brother.

"Figured as much." The Trainer said with a nod of her head, her tone suggesting she knew something Nobori didn't. She walked around the man, Nobori watching her movements (he convinced himself it was strictly out of habit, not because he liked watched her. Which he didn't) as she strode into the gym, leaving Nobori to his own thoughts once again.

Had White... always been that cute? He felt heat rising to his cheeks and put his face in the palm of his hand. Why did White have to make not thinking about her in that way so hard?

**18. Up and Around**

It was a pretty cliched way to end the day, riding the ferriswheel, and yet Nobori found himself sitting in the car with White next to him, although Kudari pushing him into the line with White might have also had something to do with the current situation.

A light snow had started falling after threatening to do so all day, and Kudari had decided that he would be happier on the nice, solid ground -snow or no- than up at least one hundred and forty feet and freaking out at the slightest movement of the car.

White set her Audino doll on the space next to her, wrapping an arm around it and waving to Kudari as the ride slowly began its ascent with a light jerk. "Well, this is much better than the last time I was on the ferriswheel," White commented as she looked around the Subway Master to look at the rising horizon.

"Last time?" Nobori found himself asking, mentally scolding himself that whatever White did in her spare time was no concern of his -as hard as it was for some people to believe, she did have a life outside the station.

"Augh, it was weird. Like really, really weird." White replied, "this guy I ran into in Accumula Town -N, I think- bumped into me when I was here about to get my badge. Now there's nothing wrong with that, 'hello, hi, I ran into you in Accumula a while ago.' The thing is he..." She paused, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"He?"

"He-kinda-sorta-forced-me-into-the-ferriswheel-with-him." White blurted, pausing to catch her breath afterwards.

"...In _English_please, Miss. Vhite."

"Okay, fine, He shoved me in one of the cars because he needed to talk about something soooooo important," White replied, her voice dripping with mocking sarcasm as she drawled out the word "so" before making an irritated sound. Nobori's previously neutral lips curved down into a frown, his brow creasing slightly as a unknown -and not at all pleasant- feeling wriggled and writhed in his stomach, moving through his ribcage and prodding at his heart.

"Vhat could have possibly been so important?"

"It wasn't important," the brunette replied, far too rushed to be casual.

"Miss. Vhite-" Nobori began, his words dying on his tongue when the girl put a hand on his knee, leaning over his legs and pointing to the scenery on his side of the car with her free hand.

"Hey, look! You have a really nice view of the sunset from up here!" The Subway Master's brow creased further as he looked at the girl before following her finger to the view outside.

"So we do." Nobori mused, watching as the slowly falling snow caught in the fading golden-yellow light of the sun, making them shimmer lightly as they drifted lazily down to earth. Worry nibbled on his subconscious but he didn't acknowledge it and ignored the urge to pry his companion for further information about this "N" character.


	4. A Message from your Conductor

**Author Note:**

Dear readers, first and foremost I would like to thank you all for supporting me in my ExpressShipping endeavors; you are all awesome. However, we have came to a fork in the tracks ladies and gentlemen: Joy and Sorrow. I will leave it up to you to decide which track we shall take first. Would you like to go down the Joy Line, and read White and Nobori get a happy ending and perhaps a step forward in their relationship before shifting gears to the Sorrow Line? Or would you rather go down the Sorrow Line first, and read a series of melancholy moments before the light shines through at the end of the tunnel and leads to the Joy Line?

The choice is yours, choose the stop your desire first, dear friends~

* * *

><p><strong>Waxing poetics aside, I've got some serious boat anchors around my muse right now for what to write for post Nimbasa City to the End game; at least concerning Nobori, Kudari and White. Honestly, nothing really interesting happens until before you earn your last badge. Plus, my version of White wouldn't blab out that she was being stalked by Team Plasma; least of all to the Subway Masters. <strong>

**So, yeah, I'll leave it to you lovely people: Do you want your fluffy NoborixWhite, and have the story end with the bitter feeling of angst? Or do you want the angst and end with a light and fluffy feeling? Say so in the comments and have a nice day**


	5. Sorrow

**Okie dokes, you wanted it you got it! Our trip towards the end of this story is down the Sorrow Line! I would just like to thank everyone who voted (ironically the last chapter was the one who got the most reviews. Huh.) and to TianTai, you weren't alone. I spazzed pretty hard when the SubMas special went online. Now, onwards!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Loss<strong>

No one had heard from White in almost a week.

She wasn't answering her XTransceiver, and all contact from the Pokemon League had been cut off. The last anyone spoke to her, White was about to begin her trek through Victory Road, but surely it didn't take five days to navigate, right?

Out of everyone in Gear Station, Cameron had it worst, his emotions running at an all time high and the lack of sleep he was getting growing more and more apparent as the days went by. It was almost frightening, seeing such a youthful man like Cameron suddenly physically age so quickly; chocolate brown hair streaked with gray, dark bags under his eyes, his posture slouched. Nobori's heart went out to the poor man, and more than once he had suggested that he go home, but Cameron always refused. Nobori could only imagine how Cameron's wife was faring in the face of their only daughter's sudden disappearance.

Six days later there still wasn't any sort of news concerning White. Elesa had told the twins anything that she knew, for the first time in years uncertainty crossing her features as said sullenly,

"I don't know what happened to White. ...I really don't..." Although the gym leader assured the two that White was still alive, if not just to calm Kudari down -Arceus, he was trying so damn hard to be optimistic, but even he had his limits.

It was the morning of the second week marking White going missing that it happened. During the previous evening someone had broken into the control room and tampered with the main control program for all of the trains, locking each and every one of them in place until someone could get through all the new firewalls that had been put up. It couldn't just end there, however -of course not. Team Plasma had marched right into the station, led by confident looking young man with long tea green hair and a triumphant look on his face, almost infuriatingly so.

"Can ve help you?" Nobori was the first to speak, casting a glance at the gathering of uniformed men and women before looking back to the young man in front of him.

"You can, actually." The young man began, taking his hands out of his pockets and cupping his hands together. "My name is N, I am here representing Team Plasma... and all of the Pokemon of the world." He swung both of his arms out on either side of him dramatically, his smile never once leaving his face. "Is what I would usually say. However, I've decided that someone else should handle the negotiations with you two; someone you may know."

"Ve don't know anyone in Team Plasma." Kudari interjected, lifting the brim of his cap lightly and scanning the group for any sign of a face that was familiar to him.

"You'd be surprised," N replied, turning around and swinging an arm out to extend to the group, "White I know you're hiding. Come out, please." Nobori visibly tensed, his fingers beginning to furl into a fist before they relaxed. He kept his expression stern as he looked towards his brother, who looked back at him with the same expression-although his eyes were clearly flashing with confusion and worry. "Stubborn as always," N sighed when no one stepped forward, walking through the crowd and weaving through it casually, the bright green of his hair standing out from the mass of gray and orange of the grunts surrounding him. "There you are." He said after a moment, before making his way back up to the front, bushy brown hair bouncing along after him.

Standing before them was none other than White, the brim of her hat pulled down to cover her eyes and her hand laying lifelessly in his. N leaned over to look at White's face, "Don't you want to talk to your friends?" He questioned, waving his free hand towards the two Subway Masters. White growled and put a hand on his shoulder, yanking her hand out of his grip,

"Not with you nearby." She hissed, pushing the taller youth away with as much force as she could manage before stepping forward, keeping her gaze down and focused on something on her left hand, her other rotating something around her ring finger over and over. White sighed and listed her gaze to meet Kudari's and Nobori's. "Um... hi?" She finally studdered out, laughing awkwardly before the sound faded away to another sigh as she tugged her brim of her hat downwards, almost pulling it off completely.

"Vhite, vhat's going on?" Kudari was the first to speak, taking a step closer to the girl and putting his hands on her shoulders firmly. "Vhy are you vith zhem?"

"I... I've come to request that you stop using the Gear Station as a battle facility..." White replied, just barely above a whisper.

"Excuse me?" White took another deep breath, pushed up the brim of her cap, looking over Kudari's shoulder and biting her lip at Nobori's shocked expression before turning back to the younger twin. "I... Whitlea Harmonia humbly request that you, Nobori and Kudari Abendroth, cease using the Gear Station as a battling facility." Another breath, "if you do not comply, action will be taken against you..."

"Harmonia..." Nobori mused before turning his attention to N-

-and his temper finally snapped. Nobori was never the type to make it obvious he was angry, never the type to growl or yell or scream in his fury. He expressed his anger calmly, just like he handled all his other emotions. He marched over to N and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, lifting so that he was eye level with the Subway Master,

"What did you force her into?" Nobori hissed, all traces of an accent gone as he glared at the younger man. Nobori didn't have a chance to get an answer out of N, since in a heart beat several Team Plasma grunt were on him, restraining his arms and trying to pry him away from their leader; not an easy task, since Nobori stood a whole head taller than several of them and probably weighed more than most of them -most of the members were in their late teens to early twenties, going on appearances.

"I didn't _force_ her into anything," N replied calmly once Nobori had been dragged away from him, straightening his shirt. "She put her beliefs on the line -her truths verses my ideals- and she lost. Because she lost after putting so much on the line, she had to marry me and align herself with Team Plasma." He explained casually, like he was discussing something as commonplace as the weather.

"She's too young to be married!" Nobori exclaimed, lurching forward in an attempt to break free.

"Nobori..." White said softly, just loud enough that he was able to hear it. He turned to face the brunette, his rage melting away into something else as he took him her sorrowful expression.

"Miss. Vhite... please tell me he's lying..." Nobori pleaded, his voice quivering slightly under the strain of all the emotions that were storming inside him. White sighed and looked away,

"I wish I could." she said as she slid out of Kudari's grip and walked over to Nobori, standing in front of him and raising a trembling hand to cup his cheek. "Oh Arceus I wish I could..." She whispered, brushing a thumb across his skin lightly.

"That aside," N interrupted, stepping forward and wrapping an arm around White's chest, pulling her away from Nobori, "do you agree to our terms?"

"Of course ve don't!" Kudari answered, marching over to his brother's side defensively. "Ve're not doing anyzhing wrong; our Pokemon love battling here!"

"Do they really? Or are you just under the delusion that they do?"

"I've been vith my Pokemon for a very long time- Nobori has too -I zhink I vould know out of anyone here."

"If that's the case... why don't we test your convictions?" N nodded to the grunts, signaling to let Nobori go. Uncertainly they did, filing to stand protectively behind their leader. "I wanted my battle with White to be the last one I ever fought, but it seems like that won't happen," he sighed sadly. "If we win, you have to shut down the Battle Subway today. And if you win..."

"You let Miss. Vhite go." Nobori interjected. N frowned and pulled White closer to him, shaking his head back and forth.

"I can't agree to that. White is my wife, which means no one can take her away from me." He tightened his hold on White slightly. "Ever." He argued childishly. "If you win you can keep your Battle Subway for now, if not just for the fact White loves this place. Why, I have no earthly clue..." N shook his head again, letting White go to stand next to her, retrieving a Pokeball from his belt. "Is twelve on twelve okay with you two?"

"Ja. Doubles battles are vhat we're best at, right Bruder?"

"...Right..." Nobori responded half-heartedly, pulling the brim of his cap down -he didn't want to look at White's expression anymore.

**2. Embrace**

They lost.

It was a long, fierce battle front both sides, but in the end Kudari and Nobori lost, the weight of their defeat weighed heavily on their shoulders. This wasn't just a battle for fun; this was a battle for something that they had put their hearts souls into, and they lost. They could still be the Subway Masters but they wouldn't be the ultimate goal for the Trainers who came to the station; they would just be the one who spent all their time filling out paper work, issuing orders and addressing problems that came up. Nobori looked blankly at the Pokeball in his hand, the one containing his recently knocked out Haxorus, beside him Kudari was cradling his Galvantula, petting petting her hair and telling her that she had done her very best.

Across from them, N was lovingly petting the muzzle and head of his Zoroark, rubbing under its chin as he pressed his forehead against its. Next to him -mirroring Kudari's position on the floor- White was holding her Audino -Althea- in her lap and petting one of her ears lightly. There was a smile on her face, but it was more for the Pokemon than herself, although Arceus knew how well that was working with such a broken, empty smile on her face.

"I'll leave a group of my comrades here to make you you keep up your end of the deal." N addressed the Subway Masters looking at the twins over his shoulder, obviously much more absorbed in giving his Pokemon love and attention. "It isn't that I distrust you two, I would just prefer if I had some eyewitnesses.

"...Are you going to make us release our Pokemon now?" Kudari asked tentatively, petting Galvantula's head with a trembling hand. "Zhat's vhat Team Plasma does, ja?" N hummed in reply before returning his Zoroark to its Pokeball, curling a finger to his lip in thought.

"N, let them keep their Pokemon." White spoke up, looking at her husband -that title was so wrong- sternly. "They love their Pokemon as much as I love mine; they don't deserve to be separated."

"How can you say that? White, you should know how much they make their Pokemon fight in this," he waved a hand around the station. "Disgusting place!"

"That was their job; they couldn't have not done it!" White argued, taking Althea out of her lap and putting the pink Pokemon next to her. "Have you seen how they act with their Pokemon when they're not working? No, I don't think so -but I have!" She sighed, "at the very least, do this for me." N blinked at the brunette, staring at her for about a minutes before shaking his head with a sigh, walking over to the girl and tilting her head up.

"For you. But only because you're my friend. "

"Thank you. Before we leave can you give me a second?" N looked back to the twins then to White, uncertainty crossing his features briefly before they were evened out. "Alright, we'll be waiting outside." He lifted one of White's hands and kissed the knuckles softly before letting go and walking to the assembled grunts, who split into two perfectly orderly lines in order to let him pass before falling into file behind him. White made a face and rubbed her knuckles on her shorts and made a sound before turning to the twins, "I hate him." She stated bluntly, walking over to Kudari and Galvantula, Althea bounding behind after her. "Althea, do you have another Heal Pulse in you?" She asked, looking back to the nursing Pokemon.

"Audi!"

"Use one on Galvantula, then you can rest, okay?"

"Audino~" Althena chimed, bounding over to the arachnid Pokemon and pressing her paws to its body, taking a moment to concentrate before waves of creamy pink came from her paws spreading over Galvantula and causing the electric type to twitch her mandibles and make a small, happy clicking sound in contentment.

"Sorry, I didn't think Psychic would hit Galvantula so hard." White said lightly. Kudari shrugged lightly, giggling as Galvalntula nuzzled affectionately under his chin once Althea was finished healing her.

"It vas a battle, zhere's no need for you to apologize." He excused, pushing the Pokemon back down in his lap and lovingly saying something in German to her, which she replied with a series of happy sounding clicks.

"Vhat vill you do now?" Nobori questioned, snapping White's attention from the younger to the older twin. She frowned and looked at something on the ground next to her before standing, busying herself with straightening out her vest and brushing imaginary dust away from her arm.

"We're going to get my stuff from my room. N wants to make me as comfortable as possible since I'm going to be living with him." White snorted, "like I'd ever be comfortable in that place." She trailed off, looking back down to her left hand, her expression unreadable as she twisted something around her ring finger -her wedding ring, if she and N were to be believed. "There's a reason I kept on running away, and it wasn't because I didn't feel comfortable. I don't want to stay there." She sighed and dropped her hand, raising the other to take her hat off and ring it in between her fists. White turned her body slightly, tossing her hat behind her and onto Galvantula, Kudari picking it up and looking up at the Trainer questionably. "In any case," White began, returning Althea to her Pokeball and walking closer to Nobori, stopping just a breath away from him

"Miss. Vhite..." Nobori was cut off when he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders, the girl standing on her toes to compensate their height difference as she buried her face into his shoulder. His mind went blank for a brief moment before his arms acted on their own, wrapping around White's body tightly, feeling her trembling against him and the sound of her taking deep, shaking breaths.

It seemed those ridiculous romance novels had some truth to them, since the world around them faded and became unimportant; even the age difference that weighted so heavily on Nobori's mind didn't mean anything- it seemed like such a small thing at that moment.

However, all good things must come to an end and this was no exception to that universal law, this was made clear when Nobori felt White push against his shoulders with trembling hands.  
>"I should go..." she said weakly with darting eyes and licked lips. She looked up at him, taking in everything about him that she could and from her expression seemed to contemplate something. One hand rose from his shoulder to his face again, brushing a thumb against his lips lightly. White dropped her hand and stepped away from Nobori, his grip on her loosening and eventually dropping as she took more steps back. "I-I'll miss you... you guys are the best friends I could have ever asked for..." White turned away from the two, trying desperately not to break down into hysterics.<p>

"...It's okay to cry for once, Vhite." Kudari suggested as he stood up, brushing off the back of his coat. "You can cry if you're sad..." Judging from his tone, Kudari was trying his best not to cry himself. The silence between the three was thick and heavy, and between Nobori and White three particular words were waiting to be spoken by one or the other. With a chocked back sob White ran off, darting up the stairs as fast as her legs could take her.

**3. Fairytale**

More then once White pondered the possibility that everything that had happened was just a dream; that she would wake up in in her sleeping bag somewhere and continue on her journey like nothing happened. The truth was never that kind, however. The fact was that White had lost to N, she had been forced to marry him, she was forced to stay in the castle until Arceus knew how long. She had tried to run away -numerous times- but each and every time N found her, he said that Zekrom and Reshiram tied them together and that they could always sense one another or some mysticism like that.

For whatever reason she wasn't allowed out of the castle very often, Anthea explained that it was because Ghetsis wanted to groom her into a proper queen for the new world; apparently queens couldn't go out and explore in Ghetsis' demented mind. Hell, the only reason she had been allowed to go with N to Gear Station was for personal reasons- the idea that having someone the Subway Masters knew ask them would more thoroughly convince them to stop using the station as a battle facility. Other than that, White was more or less stuck in the castle, N being unable to figure out why she would be upset about that fact (or he simply ignored it, reasoning that White would get used so such a sheltered life).

On the topic of N, another thing he didn't understand was why White wasn't happy. She had all of her Pokemon dolls from her home in Nimbasa City, a room that was easily the size of two of her old rooms, constant pampering and attention from Team Plasma members, and her Pokemon could play with his as much as they wanted. In N's mind, that should make anyone happy, and if White was any other kind of girl it probably would have. Other girls would have swooned into his arms at the prospect of marrying N, easily won over by his charisma and elegant way of speaking and his good looks. Other girls would have tossed aside their aspirations of being Trainers if it meant spending the rest of their lives with N. Other girls weren't Whitlea DaSilva, who saw past the charisma and good looks.

Underneath his charisma and eloquent speech patterns N was a naïve little child who knew nothing of romance (White doubted he even knew what being married fully implied). His idea of a loving relationship was cuddling up to White and occasionally telling her stories -it was cute, but that was the way a son acted towards his mother, not a husband to his wife.

N lived in a fairytale world and he had dragged White into it, it was as simple as that. Ironically, her current predicament mirrored those old fables almost perfectly: a young woman trapped in a castle and being unable to escape, there were even dragons roaming around!

Were there any fairytales where the girl had been forced to marry the Prince? Not that White knew of... the ideal fairytale -the world that N wanted to live in- had the Prince sweeping the girl away from all the wrongs of the world and into a grand castle where they would be married and have a happily ever after. White had the swept off into a castle and married parts down, but she was far from a happily ever after.

Her real Prince Charming wasn't going to come galloping up on a Rapidash to rescue her from the castle and the unwanted marriage. Her real Prince Charming was hundreds, maybe thousands of miles away and had no way of reaching the castle.

No matter how much White wanted and wished for it, her real Prince wasn't going to come and rescue her.

**4. Letters to You**

It was early evening, the last few rays of sunlight disappearing into the west in fading shades of dark pink and orange as the dark blue of night took over the sky. Not that Nobori was interested in the sight, since he was far too involved in writing, his pen scratching across the page with a barely audible skitching sound.

It had been four months –nearly five- since he last saw White, and for half of that time there had absolutely no word from her. Unable to reach her via XTransceiver and lacking any sort of flying type Pokemon that was large and strong enough to carry him left Nobori with no way to get in touch with her. Even if he did have a flying type strong enough to carry him all the way to the Pokemon League he would be arrested the second he set foot on the ground; it was considered illegal to use Pokemon for aerial transportation in the quickly changing Unova, but that didn't mean that bird Pokemon weren't allowed to be used as a postal service. White had taken advantage of this acceptation to the new laws Team Plasma were enforcing the minute she could, sending out letters to each and every person she knew and cared about. From that point on it because a part of Nobori's daily routine to write back to White, of course Kudari always insisted that he write letters too- even though his ability to write in English was severley lacking and they _both_ knew it.

The hardest part, for Nobori at least, was coming up with something to write about. He couldn't write about any challengers he had on the subway anymore, or if he saw any foreign Pokemon because the Gear Station had stopped being a battle facility when Team Plasma's control over the region began. Compared to the life he used to have, just being an administrator for the facility was terribly dull (at least he didn't have to fill out insurance claims every other day) but it was tolerable none-the-less. Kudari had found a cure for his boredom in the form of Elesa, since the two of them had an on-going relationship they were just now making public (White had responded with an "I so knew it." When Nobori told her about in his last letter), and having Elesa around the house was always a joy since she was actually quite humble when out of the public eye.

Nobori tapped the point of his pen against his desk in thought, his mind drawing a complete blank on what to write next, looking down at the page it seemed wrong to just end it- there wasn't even half a page of text written down. What else was there to talk about? He had already said that there was a plan to bring back the traditional railways sometime in the future, mentioned that his and Kudari's twenty-sixth birthday was coming up –not that he _needed_ to mention that- so what else was there…?

His thought was cut off when Kudari barged into his work room –not even bothering to knock, the nerve.

"Bruder, do you know where I put my-"

"Medicine cabinet, top shelf on the left. If not zhat, zhen check the fridge, bottom shelf on zuh door."

"Ah. Danke~" Kudari sang before striding over to his brother, peering over his shoulder to the letter he was writing. "Writing again to Vhite? Zhis is the tenth one zhis month." He mused resting his chin on top of Nobori's head.

"Is zhere something wrong with zhat?" Nobori asked, shaking his head in attempt to get Kudari's chin off; it didn't work very well, since his counterpart just replaced his chin when it got off center.

"Not at all, not at all! Just an observation." Kudari lifted his head to look back down at the page before reaching it over to snatch it off the desk and looking over it. "Not very interesting…" He noted, a small frown coming to his face. Nobori scowled and snatched the letter back, almost quickly enough to give Kudari a paper cut and set it back on the desk.

"It's not like I can write about battles anymore."

"True…" Kudari trailed off, clapping his hands together before speaking again. "Have you written anything about how you feel for Vhite?"

"Did you forget that she's _married_?"

"But she doesn't love that N person," Kudari argued. "She loves _you_, I know she does." The sound of Nobori's pen tapping on the desk before it was softly set down was the only sound that filled the room, before Nobori's deep, even breathing filled the empty air between them.

"Please leave, Kudari…" Nobori said softly, a request that his brother spent no time fulfilling as he left the room, closing the door behind him. The older put his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair over and over, tried to swallow the lump in his throat and looked at the paper. With a trembling hand he took up his pen and began to write;

"_There's not much else I can say, life has just been ordinary for Kudari and I. As usual I'm looking forward to your next letter._" He paused, confirming in his mind that White didn't understand any German outside "ja" and "nein" before finishing.

"_Ich Liebe dich._"

Nobori looked down at what he had written, sighed, and quickly scribbled it out

**5. End**

Four years had gone by so fast, it seemed like only yesterday that White had confronted Nobori and Kudari about the Battle Subway- only yesterday that it was revealed that she was married to N. The only real thing he had to properly mark the passage of time were the dozens -hundreds- of letters from her that he had saved; neatly put inside boxes and put on the shelf if he ever had the sudden urge to look through them again. In all that time there always seemed to be a letter to him and Kudari from White, and seeing a Tranquill waiting outside the station every morning with a letter or two held in it's beak was as normal an occurrence as anything else.

Or at least it had been. No one had received a letter from White in days (which was odd, since she wrote almost every single day), no letter for Cameron, no letter for Nobori and Kudari; they just stopped coming one day. Nobori had reasoned that she was busy with something else- what he had no idea, based on her letters her life was pretty dull and lifeless compared to what it was.

Regardless of his growing concern Nobori continued on, making sure the subway train ran orderly and on time, keeping track of everyone's schedules, instructing the new employees on what they should do and where they should be; his job always helped take his mind off of any worries he had in the outside world. It would only be a matter of time before the letters started coming again, then his mind could be put to rest.

Oh, if only that was the case…

The news came one afternoon; Nobori and Elesa were cleaning up the remains of their lunch and talking about this and that while Kudari was reclined on the couch in the den, flipping through television channels in an attempt to find something to watch on an otherwise dull Sunday. Elesa had just finished talking about Burgh's most recent escapades into the world of interior design when Kudari called for both of them as loud as he could, the two exchanging a glance before dropping whatever it was they were holding and rushing into the den.

"Kudari, what's wrong?" Elesa asked urgently, as soon as she was in earshot of the younger twin. Kudari only looked up at his brother and lover over his shoulder, wide-eyed and looking about ready to cry as he wordlessly pointed to the television screen. A news report was currently being displayed, and Kudari turned up the volume as he turned his head back to the screen.

"_Ghetsis Harmonia, father to N and Father-in-law to Whitlea was gracious enough to say a few words to the press even after such a tragic event,_" The news anchor said evenly, taking a short breath before speaking, a typed-out quote –obviously by this Ghetsis person- appearing on screen, "_The sudden death of my only son and daughter, the latter not even reaching her twenty-first birthday, is indeed a tragedy. Not just for myself, but for my fellow members of Team Plasma, Whitlea's family, and the Pokemon that both N and Whitlea raised with such loving care. In spite of this however, I have taken it upon myself to continue governing over Unova and enforcing the laws that the two of them established. I know that is what they would both want._"

The rest of the report faded into nothing, became meaningless. Elesa stood there for about a minute, eyes wide and hand over her mouth before she finally sounded the couch, silently whispering something to Kudari before he pulled her into an embrace, sobbing quietly into her shoulder, asking the same thing over and over in between his muffled sobs.

"Vhy? She didn't do anything… So… vhy…?"

Nobori had since fallen to his knees, his legs no longer having the strength to support his body as he gripped the back of the couch like it was a lifeline, his body trembling and an un-swallowable lump collecting in his throat.  
>He hadn't shed a tear when their mother died. He hadn't felt even the slightest bit upset when their father ran out on them out of grief. He was supposed to be the big brother, the pillar of strength, the person that Kudari could always go to whenever he was scared or lonely or upset. He wasn't supposed to cry…<p>

A beautiful, precious, irreplaceable part of his world had been lost like someone had blown out the flame of a candle. His precious, adorable, eccentric, loving, compassionate White was gone… she wasn't ever going to burst in through the break room door at the station or grab Nobori's hand and drag him along somewhere ever again. She would never laugh again, she would never smile again, he would never hear her voice again.

All previous ideas of being the "strong one" shattered like thin glass, the metaphorical shards cutting Nobori's heart and making each beat sting with pain.

He screamed.

**6. Farewell**

It was a small funeral progression; small and formal -White never did like big get togethers. Ghetsis had offered his condolences to Cameron and Rochelle -his wife- and invited them to her funeral, along with Nobori and Kudari. White was going to be buried separate from N out of respect for her -or so Ghetsis claimed- since the "Queen" of Team Plasma had never grown very fond of N, even after being married to him for four years.

Nobori only half listened to the preach give the generic speech: that Whitlea (she _preferred_ to be called White) was in a better place now, that she was in a place where she would be eternally happy. That Whitlea was a strong, loving, dedicated young woman who made such a large impact on Unova in her short life. What did some nameless man within Team Plasma's ranks know about White? He didn't know that her favorite color was dark green. He didn't know that she was afraid of flying on bird Pokemon. He didn't know her dreams, her aspersions, her reasons for leaving on her journey in the first place. He didn't know what made her happy, what made her upset. He didn't know a damn thing about White.

In the front row Nobori could hear Rochelle burst out into tears, screaming White's name and _begging _her to come back ("Please. Please baby... just come back... please..."). He could feel Kudari's concerned gaze sometimes slide over to him, probably wondering why Nobori was dry-eyed despite the fact that he had cried until his body couldn't spare any more liquid and the inside of his throat was raw when he first heard the news.

Honestly, Nobori didn't think he _had_ anymore tears to shed and didn't feel anything. Unless you could count numbness as a proper feeling.

At the end of the nameless man's speech,a bouqet of fresh white roses placed inside the casket before it was closed (her favorite flowers were edelweiss and Arabian jasmines. Moron) and lowered into the ground -Rochelle's cries reduced to weak, pathetic little hiccups- and Beside him Kudari had started crying again, wrapping his arms around Nobori and sobbing into his shoulder. Nobori still didn't say a word, only putting a hand on his younger brother's head and petting his hair soothingly.

Finally the casket was buried, the members of Team Plasma had long since left and Cameron was guiding Rochelle away from the new grave carefully after they had spent nearly an hour mourning over their dead child.

The gravestone read: "Whitlea Hilda Harmonia," Nobori frowned when he read the name that had been carefully carved into the smooth stone. Her name wasn't Whitlea Harmonia, it was White DaSilva, why couldn't they get that right? He looked up towards the sky, it was a perfect cloudless blue. Normal for a Unovan summer but so unfitting for such an event. Granted Nobori would have thought it horribly cliche if it had been cloudy and raining during the progression, but even the smallest traces of clouds would have sufficed.

Nobori lost track of the amount of time he and Kudari spent in the cemetery, what he did know was that at one point during the time his brother had stepped away, allowing Nobori some alone time with the grave. He didn't say any touching words, didn't voice any regrets he had in not telling White how he felt while he still had the chance. What would be the point of that? White couldn't hear him; she was six feet under him now and he didn't believe in the idea that ghosts hovered around their graves for a while before moving on to the next life. Nobori wasn't a religious man either, so he didn't even humor the idea that White was looking down on him from somewhere up in the sky.

When the early evening had descended, his suit dampened by the moist grass Nobori finally stood from his sitting position, wincing slightly as the muscles in his legs were suddenly forced to wake up. He looked down at the (wrongly) marked gravestone one last time before speaking for the first time in _days_.

"Farewell... Vhite." Short, curt, polite, controlled. The way he always had been. He had already lost his composure once before, it wouldn't do his throat -or his emotional health- to break down again. Nobori took a moment to straighten himself out, tugging the wrinkles out of his suit jacket and running a hand over his hair in an attempt to preserve the swept-back style. With one last adjustment of his tie he turned and left the grave behind, not once looking back at it.

* * *

><p><strong>A White-married-N fic where she ISN'T completely and totally willing to throw away her aspirations for being a Trainer, her family, friends, doesn't care that she's underage, doesn't act like Bella Swan AND openly shows a dislike for N? <strong>

**I should get a medal. **

**Anyway, -brushes off the angst hammer and rests it on her shoulder- how was that, sad enough for you all? I think I spent longer on this chapter than some of my others -which would explain the wall of text that the first two moments are. **

**And now for a explanation **  
><strong>Some of you might be wondering why N and White died, rest assured that it isn't just to crush Nobori's heart under the weight of the angst hammer... mostly. I don't kill main characters for no reason. So here's the thing<strong>  
><strong>By the time "End" rolls around the entirety of Unova has changed; Pokemon battling is like real life cock fights and dog fights: very underground and very illegal. <strong>

**For the most part, Team Plasma -namely N and White- have taken over governing the region and making the laws, people are still allowed to keep Pokemon as pets but the capturing and distributing of Pokemon without a special license is punishable by law- as is Pokemon Training. The Unovan Pokemon League has been abolished and there are no Pokemon gyms anymore. it's basically become about as close to real life as an area in the Pokemon world will get. **

**Now, Ghetsis' plan from the beginning was to have N and Team Plasma "liberate" Pokemon from Trainers, abolish the Gyms, the League and any sort of other battling facility inbetween so that he could swoop in and take over the region, eventually spreading to take over the world. Since Unova in "End" has reached that state, Ghetsis disposed of White and N because he didn't need them anymore (killing White was also probably an act to get sympathy). **  
><strong>It's cruel, it's under-handed, but you have to remember that Dennis, I mean, Ghetsis is a giant son of a bitch.<strong>  
><strong>end long explanation.**


	6. Joy

**And here it is, the fluff-tastic alternate final chapter to this fic~! I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story; seriously you guys are made of win and awesome. I hope you enjoy the extra fluff, I put in here especially for you!**

**Still own nothing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Homecoming<strong>

If his calculations were correct, White should have been arriving at the station on the Light Green-Line train today. It took at least half a day to navigate down Victory Road, and the second half to walk to Opelucid City and find the subway station. And _then_ it was a day-long ride back to Nimbasa since that particular train stopped in Lacunosa Town, Undella Town, and Black City before reaching Gear Station. For this reason The Light Green-Line only served as the Super-Single Line one or two days out of the week- the other five it was simply a transportation line.

Nobori checked his watch again, provided the train wasn't running late (something that wouldn't happen unless the poor Depot Agent driving the train that day _wanted_ to be lectured at) it was supposed to be driving up to the platform within the next fifteen minutes if not earlier.

Since this was one of the days the Light Green-Line was used for transportation Nobori would usually have been in his office doing paperwork or in the control center overlooking each individual train's progression or double checking to see if everything within the subway train's computer systems were working properly. This was a special occasion however, although he did feel a little awkward standing on the platform with White's parents. He almost hoped Kudari was there with him to ease the tension slightly, but he had his own duties to attend to -duties that he went off to fulfill unwillingly after some berating from his older brother.

On the bench next to him, Rochelle sits patiently with Cameron at her side, the latter animatedly discussing their plans for White's return after being gone for so long -watching how Cameron always moved his hands when he spoke, it was obvious where White got her little habit from.

It didn't feel like fifteen minutes had passed when Nobori heard the familiar echoing clicks and clacks of the subway train as it passed through the tunnel, the wheels screeching against the tracks as it starts is slow, almost graceful, pull up to the platform before the door slides open, waves of people coming out from each one. Nobori stands from the bench and scans the crowd for any sign of a bushy, bouncing ponytail or a pink and white cap -being six foot two had its advantages in this situation- but didn't see one, even as the crowed dwindled away to a steady stream. Had White missed the train? No, if she did she would have called someone...

Nobori saw Cameron disappear into one of the subway cars, Rochelle following after him, and was almost tempted to follow after them but decided to stay put, lowering himself back onto the bench and lacing his fingers in his lap. Of course Kudari would have bounded right after the pair since he had been anticipating White's return, but Nobori didn't want to look _that_ eager to see her. A few minutes later Cameron and Rochelle came out of one of the cars closer to the back, weaving around the people who had started filing into the train. In his arms was none other than White, fast asleep and looking like nothing would wake her, Rochelle walking next to him, holding White's bag and hat in her arms.

"Out like a light," Cameron commented when he was close enough for Nobori to hear, the only response from White was a barely-audible sound from her throat and her shifting slightly. "Reminds me of a certain someone I know." He said teasingly and looking towards Rochelle.

"It's good that you're admitting that you sleep like a Snorlax, sweetie."

"Wha-_me_? I was referring to _you, _Chellie-dear."

"Denial doesn't suit you." Rochelle argued back, shifting White's bag and hat to one arm and slapping Cameron lightly on the shoulder before turning back to Nobori. "You don't mind if we both take her home do you? I haven't _quite_ memorized Cam's schedule since it's always shifting around, but..."

"It's fine." Nobori cut in promptly. "He has another hour before he has to drive zuh Multi-Train."

"Well okay then~" Cameron chimed, bouncing White lightly to more comfortably hold her weight, the girl in question making another sound that sounded more like a weak protest than anything. "I'll be back before you know it, Sir." He said to Nobori before walking towards the stairs leading to the main part of the station, Rochelle following after him and calling him a "kiss-ass" once she was close enough, Cameron's protests fading away as the two ascended the stairs.

Now alone Nobori took off his cap and ran a ran a hand over his hair, relief coursing through his system at the notion that White was safe and sound. The more cynical part of his mind had been filling his imagination with ideas of something terrible happening while she was away- thank goodness that none of those scenarios happened.

**2. Reunion**

By nature, Kudari always seemed to cause some sort of scene when he saw someone he cared about for the first time in a long time and this instance was not any different. In his brother's defense, _he_ wasn't the one wh_o _was the trigger- White was.

It had been a few days since the Trainer came home, and like any good daughter she had spent the majority of that time with her parents. Her actions however showed just how eager she was to see her friends. And the fact that she was _White, _a girl who couldn't be subtle even if someone offered her a shiny Whimsicott doll, probably had something to do with what occurred.

Kudari and Nobori were out getting lunch, same as every day, Kudari chattering on and on about some of the more colorful people he had fought on the Double-Line when White's voice called out over the crowd, screaming Kudari's name as loud as she could without sounding like she was being murdered. The younger of the two turned his head at the sound of his name being called, and upon seeing a rapidly swaying ponytail attached to a girl run towards him replied to the outlandish call.

"VHITE!" Kudari yelled back and ran away from his brother, ready to catch the brunette as she jumped happily into his arms with a loud cry of joy. Of course they got a lot of attention from their little stunt; they had done it in the middle of Nimbasa City. In the afternoon. In _Spring_. Nobori pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned slightly at the sight, just for once he wished his brother and friend would greet each other like _normal_ people. "Look Bruder, I found a Vhite!" Kudari chimed happily when he re-approched the other man carried White piggy-back as the girl giggled into his shoulder.

"Hi Nobori~" White greeted, waving to the older of the two men, who ran a hand down his face and sighed lightly.

"Hallo, Miss. Vhite." Nobori replied as Kudari set the girl onto the ground, grabbing both of her hands excitedly.

"You have to tell us everything zhat happened!" He insisted, "Ve saw Team Plasma take over the Pokemon League and ve saw you go off before the Gym Leaders fought against zhose weird robe vearing guys on Tv. But vhat happened next?" With how quickly he was speaking, it was surprising that he didn't slip into German through a force of habit (although his English had improved over the past few months, conveniently around the time he went to visit Elesa more often).

"I will once we get to the station, okay?" White said, laughing at Kudari's childlike antics,

"_Wunderbar_!" Kudari exclaimed, pulling White into his arms and cuddling her happily, which the girl returned with almost as much enthusiasm. In the midst of their cuddling White looked back to Nobori, giving him a look that clearly asked, "you let him have that third cup of coffee this morning, didn't you?" Before turning back to her friend. Arceus, Nobori could practically _see_ the hearts and sparkles radiating off those two. It was slightly adorable, in its own overblown kind of way.

Whatever thoughts he had were cut off when Kudari pushed White towards him, close enough that their chests were touching each other. "Go on, give her a hug. You know you vant to~~" The younger of the twins teased, fake sugar covering his words before he laughed (although "cackled" seemed to be the more accurate verb). Giving a glare that would have stopped an army, but not Kudari evidently, Nobori slowly wrapped his arms around White.

**3. Story**

As promised White told the two brothers what had happened at the Pokemon League after Team Plasma had taken over. The disturbingly innocent toy room that belonged to the leader of the organization, N. The number of stairs she had to climb just to get to the throne room to confront N, a man named Ghetsis warning her that she would definitely be the one to lose against their "Lord" N. How N boasted about the one who would change the entire region -the entire _world_- with the help of Zekrom, and how Reshiram had acknowledged her as a hero at the very last second. White explained (with very colorful movements of her hands) about the battle that she and N fought, Reshiram and Zekrom fighting in the air above him while she and the delusional leader of Team Plasma fought on the ground (proudly adding that she tackled N to the floor and slapped him a bit when it seemed like what little sanity he still had finally snapped).

Twirling a lock of hair around her finger (something she did when she was nervous, Nobori had noticed) White continued on, explaining that Ghetsis had been using N since the very beginning; using him as a tool to obtain his true goal of taking over the world. How the clearly insane man had challenged White to a battle, threatening to give her to his Hydreigon to be ripped apart and eaten alive when she lost- she had quickly added to not tell that bit to her parents.

"When we were alone, N admitted to not knowing anything about humans or Pokemon, that he wanted to try and understand what I did. Then he bid me farewell and flew away on Zekrom. Afterwords Reshiram turned back into the Light Stone and went to sleep. I guess she figured that she wasn't needed anymore, since N wasn't threatening to forcefully change the world." She finished, smoothing down her tank-top offhandedly. "I can just imagine what would happen if everything that happened to me was made into a story. The author would probably shoe-horn some shallow romance between me and N. Make me all sad and depressed that he left and pining over him so desperately and BLEGH!" She stuck her tongue out like the idea tasted disgusting. "Never mind the fact that I talked to him for thirty, _maybe_ forty minutes. Tops. And Honestly? I could care _less_ that N left." Obviously White never did grow fond of the leader of Team Plasma, something that Nobori was thankful for. Not that he was jealous -perish the thought!- he was just relieved that White had enough common sense to _not _mourn over a young man who was clearly mentally and emotionally unstable.

"Unfortunately in today's world," White continued, "a good-looking guy with tragic past plus the main girl equals 'twu wuv'" White fluttered her eyelashes over dramatically and laced her fingers together next to her chin before dropping them back down into her lap with a disgusted-sounding grunt. "N wasn't even that good looking. I dunno, green hair just doesn't do it for me."

"Vhat does do it for you, zhen?" Kudari asked resting his chin in the palm of his hand, sparks of a hidden intention flashing in his eyes.

"In terms of unusual hair color? Mmmm... gray or white." White nodded to herself, "In terms of personality, someone who doesn't hire ninjas to stalk me, admits to having ninjas stalk me without seeing the problem with it, someone who doesn't stalk me, period. And someone who doesn't force me into ferriswheels with him to discuss something that can easily be discussed on a bench." White said quickly, pausing to catch her breath after her little spiel.

"Zhat sounds kinda like Bruder, Vhite~" Kudari said gleefully, gesturing to his brother with a wave of his hand. "Is zhere something you want to say? Hmmmm~?"

"Kudari..." Nobori said exasperatingly, rubbing the bridge of his nose. His brother only grinned at him innocently before looking back to his now red-faced friend.

"I don't like guys who are creepy. The end."

"Don't you vant to say anything else?" Kudari asked, leaning closer to the girl and poking her cheek lightly.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you _positive?_" Before his younger brother could pry any more, Nobori yanked him away from White by the back of his collar, staring down at his twin when Kudari looked up at him questionably.

"Please don't pester Miss. Vhite, she's been through enough already." The older scolded before turning his attention to White, who had both her hands on her cheeks in an attempt to hide the flushed skin. "I apologize for him." He said politely, White only laughed unevenly in response and waved a hand dismissively.

"No problem! You know how he is, I know how he is. Nothing to get upset about." She cleared her throat audibly, "so enough about me. What have you guys been up to? Has anyone managed to beat any of the Super-Lines while I was away?"

**4. In Sickness**

They always said that the ones who worked the hardest were the ones most likely to get sick, the unneeded and unwelcome stress weakening even the strongest immune system. White didn't want to be the type of person to say "I told you so" (yeah right) but the phrase just seemed so fitting at the moment.

Apparently Nobori had _finally_ gotten sick from all the work he did, even collapsing on the Multi-Line not even a minute after a pair of challengers had reached him and Kudari. Elesa had been helping Kudari take care of his brother (_of course_ it was Elesa), but since the Gym Leader had a photo shoot to go to in Castelia that day, she had asked White to go to the Subway Master's house in her place, telling the younger girl to make sure Kudari didn't burn the house down (although she was probably joking when she said that. Probably...), which lead to White's current location: standing on the front porch of Nobori and Kudari's house in Anvil Town and waiting for any sort of response from the inside.

She clucked her tongue and tried to get someone's attention again, rapping on the door a few times (_knock, knock, kno-knock, knock) _and ringing the doorbell once (_ding-dong!). _Oddly enough that got Kudari's attention, the younger of the two opening the door only a minute later.

"Oh, hallo." Kudari greeted, although he lacking the usual pep as he stepped aside to let White in. "Sorry about not coming sooner, bruder's temperature increased suddenly and I had to work all morning to get it down again." He explained, closing the door and running a hand through his hair. Looking at him it was obvious Kudari had barely gotten any sleep, bags had started to form under his eyes even his usual smile was starting to falter at the edges. The poor man was probably running off of caffeine and adrenaline.

"He's okay now though, right?" White hadn't intended to sound so worried -honestly she didn't!- it just came out that way.

"Ja. Zhat medicine Elesa gave us has been helping a lot." Kudari replied, managing to strengthen his smile at the mention of the blond haired lady he had a not-so-subtle relationship with. "Do you vant to see him? Zhough chances are he's sleeping." He added, although White just shrugged in response.

Kudari and Nobori didn't live in some sort of lavish house (even though they had probably saved enough money between them to buy a nice condo in Sinnoh), it was a very simple place -more like a larger version of the apartments offered in Nimbasa than anything else- so it was easy enough to navigate. The brothers shared a room in the middle of the hallway on the right side, Kudari leaving White to her own devices once he had led her there.

The silenced as White pushed the door open was almost unnerving, the only sound being the faint creak of the hinges. Like everything else in the house, the bedroom was a simple affair; a pair of beds with the headboard pushed up against the left wall, a pair of small round tables placed next to each. A door was on the right side, that either led to a rest room or a closet. Finally, a bureau made of a tan-colored wood that White didn't have a name for up against the wall, parallel to the doorway she was standing in and right next to a small window with the curtains drawn closed. It was almost like stepping into a glossy photograph of a housing magazine, everything was so nice and neat (nothing at all like the disaster area that was _her_ room), most likely due to Nobori's cleaning habits. Speaking of Nobori...

The picturesque room was given reality by a human-sized lump in one of the beds -the one closest to the door- un-even breathing coming from the duvet covered form as it rose and fell with each haggard breath. A simply wooden chair had been set up next to the occupied bed, a spot that Kudari had probably filled for the majority of the time Nobori was sick, and White walked over to it and sat down. From this position she could clearly see Nobori's face, she had to admit that seeing such a normally stern man so... vulnerable, was unsettling in a way. Cheeks and face flushed in fever, sweat clinging to his skin and and plastering his bangs to his forehead, mouth opened slightly to allow a partially normal flow of air into his lungs.

For the record White was _not_ staring, she was examining. There was a big difference.

She raised a hand and brushed his bangs back before leaning forward and pressing her lips to the slightly damp skin, not liking how hot the flesh felt against her lips.

"...Vhat are you doing..?"Nobori's sudden question caused White to jump away from him with a high-pitched squeak of surprise, nearly toppling over in the chair in her haste. She looked wide eyed at the now conscious man, who looked back at her with gray eyes that were clouded with fever and fatigue.

"Oh, um, I was just, um," White studdered, wringing the hem of her tank-top in her hands. "I was just feeling how warm you were, yeah! I mean, that's how my mom checks my temperature when I'm sick, something about our lips having more nerve endings than our hands. Or something." Nobori blinked slowly at her and readjusted his head on the pillow so he could face White better.

"...You're not my mother." He said lightly.

"Obviously. But _man, _it would be awkward if I was, huh?"

"But," Nobori started again like he hadn't been interrupted, a hand coming out from the warmth of the covers, trembling slightly from the effort as he cupped White's cheek. "She... vould have loved you..."

Where on Arceus' green earth had _that_ come from? White could feel her face heat up at the comment -or maybe it was just from Nobori's warm skin against her cheek, who knew?- she chuckled lightly and grasped his hand, lowering it down to the mattress effortlessly, (White doubted Nobori had the strength to fight back even if he wanted to) and patted the back of his hand.

"Well now, that's.. .good to know... I should probably let you get some sleep, right? I'll just be going now..." White stood up and was about to walk away when that same trembling hand just managed to grip the hem of her vest, the brunette looking back at the bedridden man, raising a brow slowly.

"Stay." It was probably the strongest sounding thing Nobori had said since waking up (possibly in all the time he had been sick) and honestly, how could White resist?

**5. Rain**

Unova was known for its beautiful weather. Its cold, snowy Winters, warm Summers, cool Falls and perfect Springs. Apparently, someone forgot to tell Mother Nature that Spring was supposed to be a time where Deerling shed their Winter coats and flowers could finally bloom after being buried in snow for an entire season, not a time where it should be pouring down rain.

White groaned as she looked out at the rain that fell in waves from the sky, the young woman protected from the downpour by the awning above the Gear Station's entrance. She liked it when the leaves fell and she _loved_ snowfall, and yet she _hated_ the rain. At least in fallen leaves you could jump in the piles and in the snow you could make snowmen and have snowball fights. In the rain you just got wet.

White's choice of attire didn't help much either – a thin white tank-top wasn't exactly good for sloshing around in the rain in (added to that, she just _happened_ to be wearing a pink bra that day, and she wasn't so keen on showing it off to everyone who she happened to walk past). In short, she found herself in a predicament.

White sighed and turned on her heel, walking back down the stairs leading into the station and leaving the thunderous rattle of the falling rain behind her. Maybe Kudari and Nobori had an umbrella she could borrow (neither she or her father had thought to bring an umbrella, since it was bright and sunny when they got to the station).

"Ugh, stupid rain, it's Spring. Go awaaaaaaaaaay." White whined as she scuffed at the ground, by this point practically dragging herself to Nobori and Kudari's office. Was she being childish? Extremely so, she blamed the rain. Practically leaning against the office door, White managed to knock a few times

"Guys, open the door." White said, one of her cheeks pressed up against the door. Since most of her weight _was_ against a door that swung inwards, and the laws of gravity hadn't suddenly stopped existing, White would have fallen through the door and onto the floor if Nobori hadn't been there to catch her.

"Vhat's wrong vith you?" He asked plainly, raising a eyebrow down at the girl as he pulled her up into a standing position.

"I want to go home, but it's raining outside." White explained, adding the proper amount of moroseness to her voice. Nobori only groaned slightly in response and pinched the bridge of his nose as he ushered the girl inside his office. "Zhat's all? Honestly Miss. Vhite, how old are you now?"

"Seventeen and a half." The girl replied, watching curiously as the Subway Master retrieved his coat from a rack on the left wall and draping it over his arm, smoothing out the wrinkles as he walked back towards her.

"Zhen act like it." Nobori said tonelessly, draping the black material over the girl's shoulders. In all honesty it looked ridiculous on her, since she was easily a foot shorter than Nobori and her shoulders just barely half as wide. "I didn't bring an umbrella." He answered the unasked question as he rolled the sleeves up so White's hands could actually be seen. "Zhis vill have to do for now."

"But... this is _your_ coat. You never lend this out to anyone."

"If you vould rather go home in zuh rain unprotected zhen by all means, give it back." A loud crack of thunder rumbled from outside, almost responding to Nobori's statement. White tugged the coat closer to herself,

"No."

"Zhen don't mind it." With one last adjustment of the collar Nobori went back to dis desk, picking up his pen and playing with it in between his fingers before addressing White again.

"I vant zhat back by tomorrow. Clean, please."

"Nah, I think I'll drag it through a mud puddle. Just to spite you."

"_Miss. Vhite_."

"I was kidding. Arceus, lighten up." White rolled her shoulders before turning around to open the door, looking back at the fair-haired man who had already restarted scribbling away at his work. "I'll say hi to Minia and Althea for you. And... thanks." If Nobori gave any sort of response, White didn't hear it, she was already out the door and on her way up the main stairs of the station.

Nobori's coat smelt like... well... Nobori. A faint musky smell from being underground all day five days out of the week mixed with something else White couldn't quite identify. It wasn't cologne, he _never_ wore cologne, it was just …._Nobori. _The notion made her feel inexplicably happy. A warm feeling blooming in her chest as her heart rate accelerated and something fluttered about in her stomach.

Was this what it felt like to be in love with someone?

**6. Wait  
><strong>

Nobori wasn't a jealous person, to him the emotion was completely unnecessary and petty. Regardless of this, he couldn't help but feel traces of the feeling flare in his stomach whenever he saw some random boy flirt with White (half the time it wasn't even subtle), trying to "woo" a girl they knew nothing about. She didn't have this problem when she was a girl of sixteen and a relatively no-name Trainer. Add the fact she was recently named Champion of the region, she was the age of consent and her body had finished developing to the equation and suddenly boys were flocking to her.

Of course she turned all of them down -as for the ones who couldn't grasp the concept of White not being interested, they usually got a knee in the stomach. It was almost sad that more than half of those boys went after White because she was famous and wanted "in her pants" as the term went. Personality was only second thought to those kind of people -how disgustingly shallow.

Nobori on the other hand, had known White for ten out of her nineteen years of life -more than half of the time she had been living. In those unrealistic romance novels that White openly mocked, the main male lead and the main female lead would have confessed how they felt a long time ago, and lived together forever and ever in happiness in love. How many of those male leads were nine years older than the female leads? Nobori was willing to guess not even one percent.

One could argue that since White was nineteen, there was nothing holding either of them back from getting together since the social taboo of pedophilia had magically lifted the day that White turned eighteen, and yet Nobori didn't say a word. Another could claim that he had simply fallen out of love with White, but that simply wasn't the case. If anything, his feelings for her just grew more and more as he watched her grow into the beautiful creature she was. But Nobori wasn't going to confess and make a fool of himself if it turned out White didn't feel for him what he felt for her.

He decided to approach this whole "confession" thing like a chess game and wait for the other player to make her move before he made his.

**7. Unspoken**

Having the Regional Champion frequently visit the Battle Subway had done wonders for the amount of Trainers attempted the challenge, and that meant that the station earned that much more money. Unfortunately, that meant that Kudari and Nobori had to shoulder more hours to keep up with the flow of challengers (and for Nobori that meant more paperwork). Life in the Nimbasa City underground was already fast-paced, but recently it seemed to have been pushed into turbo drive.

It had become sort of an added feature: "beat one of, or both, of the Subway Masters for a chance to face Unova's Champion." Again, the concept did wonders for commerce, and made sure that White never got rusty -not that many challengers even _made it_ to her.

The twenty-fifth challenger that had made it to Nobori's car left in a huff, just like all the others had, and Nobori sighed and took off his cap, running a hand over his hair.

"Getting tired?" White questioned from the bench to his right, leaning back and waving her legs in the air slowly.

"Wouldn't you be?" Nobori asked (by this point his accent was more or less gone, something that White bemoaned about for a while) as he took a seat next to the brunette, who hummed lightly in response.

"Probably, yeah. At least in my case I only get challengers a few times out of the year." She lowered her heels onto the floor of the car, her body leaning forward with the action. She looked at the man at her side through her bangs, a contemplating look donning her face. The sun-tanned skin tinged pink as she scooted closer to Nobori.

"Do you need something?" He asked, more out of force of habit than anything. He was used to White randomly inching closer to him while they were alone.

"...Yes and no."

"That isn't an answer." White looked away and twirled some hair around her finger before running it through her fist like she was trying to smooth out the natural wave. She sucked in a breath through her nose and let it out through her mouth and nodded before looking back to the Subway Master. Before he could make any sort of sound Nobori felt something covering his mouth. His brain sparked and slowed, like something had been caught in the metaphorical gears in his mind. It took him a few seconds to fully comprehend that he was being kissed. By _White_. His hands started to tremble, and his heart accelerated to match the tempo of the train wheels against the tracks -a part of him humored the idea of his heart grinding through his ribs because of the pace. After what felt like an eternity, although it was probably only a few seconds, White pulled away, horror blooming in her eyes and a hand slapping across her mouth when she realized what she had done. She shuffled away from the shocked man, eyes wide and a deep flush covering her cheeks and ears from behind her hand.

"I'm just gonna... go over there now..." White mumbled, running to the bench across the aisle and sitting on one of the far ends -as far away from Nobori as she could without leaving the car.

Nobori leaned down to retrieve the cap that had fallen to the floor during the whole incident, he only noticed how much his hands were trembling when he brushed imaginary dust off the top. Gray eyes looked towards White, who had curled up into a little ball across from him and trying to become as small as possible. He pressed one of his fingers to his lips, subconsciously noting that they seemed colder to the touch. Nobori had said he would make his move after White made hers, and if kissing him wasn't some sort of move then he didn't know what was.

Abandoning his cap on the seat Nobori walked over to White, kneeling down in front of her slowly.

"Miss. White," he tested, but got no response. "Miss. White," he put a hand on her arm. "Please look at me." a few more seconds past and White rose her head, her bangs blocking her right eye entirely from view, Nobori brushed them away gently, then moved a hand down to cup her cheek. Nobori prided himself for his ability to read other people with a surprising amount of accuracy, and he had a name for each emotion that flashed in White's eyes: embarrassment, shame, uncertainty, confusion... and love. Pure, unadulterated love. Nobori shifted his weight slightly and leaned forward, giving the young woman a feather light kiss. That expressed his emotions much more powerfully than if he put them into words.

_I love you... _

* * *

><p><strong>There, was that cute and cuddly and fluffy enough for you? I hope so. Note that I can<em>'<em>t be held responsible for any readers who got cavities and or diabetes. That being said, peace out! -flies away on a ExpressShipping fluff cloud- _  
><em>**


End file.
